Love is Fight
by Sharon Jung
Summary: Wonwoo seorang duta besar Korea Utara yang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang dari Selatan. Jika bisa, Wonwoo tidak ingin jatuh cinta kepadanya, hanya saja cinta datang dari hati, hatilah yang menentukan kepada siapa Wonwoo jatuh cinta. Oke ini summary gaje, tapi baca dulu deh ya hehe.. Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Fight (Chapter 1)**

 **Confess dari author, tolong baca dulu**

 **Sebelumnya, author mau minta maaf soalnya ending dari Because of You mungkin gak sejalan sama kemauan kalian. Sebenernya author juga bingung bikin endingnya. Karena menurut author pribadi, yang susah dari bikin cerita itu adalah bikin judul, awal cerita dan akhir cerita. Jadi author minta maaf karena ending Because Of You kurang greget,atau mungkin gak greget sama sekali. Juga author mau berterima kasih karena kalian udah mau baca karya author.**

 **Sekarang author bikin ff baru, ini agak bersinggungan sama paham yang ada di kedua negara (re: Korsel dan Korut) . Jadi author mau minta maaf dulu, author disini gak bermaksud buat rasis atau apapun itu, ini hanya ff yang dibuat oleh penulis amatir.**

 **Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini** **J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki manis bersurai hitam itu berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, ralat pekerjaan ayahnya. _Jeon Wonwoo_ adalah nama lelaki itu. Ia sibuk berkutat di depan laptop untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ayahnya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo yang menginginkan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ayahnya itu, karena ia bosan tidak melakukan apapun. Ayah Wonwoo adalah seorang pebisnis dan juga menteri dalam negeri Korea Utara. Ayahnya adalah seorang komunis yang sangat mengabdi kepada negaranya. Wonwoo sendiri adalah seorang lulusan dari kampus ternama di Korea Utara. Dia mengambil jurusan Hubungan Internasional, karena Wonwoo bercita-cita menjadi seorang duta besar Korea Utara untuk Korea Selatan, meskipun tidak ada urusan diplomatic apapun antara kedua negara tersebut. Entahlah, Wonwoo sangat ingin membuat kedua Korea ini berdamai. Wonwoo ingin sekali melihat kedua Korea bekerja sama, walaupun persentase untuk damai sangat kecil atau mungkin mustahil.

Ayah Wonwoo, tidak mengizinkan Wonwoo menjadi seorang duta besar. Ayahnya ingin Wonwoo untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang ia bangun dari hasil jerih payahnya. Walaupun ayahnya memang mengizinkan Wonwoo masuk jurusan Hubungan Internasional, tetapi ayahnya tidak ingin Wonwoo menjadi seorang politikus ataupun duta besar.

"Ini tidak asik, hanya berkutat di depan benda kotak ini hanya membuat pusing." Ujar Wonwoo sambil meminum sodanya. Ia mendengus sebal karena ang ia lakukan hanya mengecek dokumen dan arsip-arsip perusahaan.

Wonwoo meregangkan ototnya, lalu menyenderkan badannya ke kursi. Menurut Wonwoo, kehidupannya terasa begitu membosankan. Dia serasa terkurung dalam negaranya. Setidaknya dia ingin melihat dunia walaupun melalui sosial media. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk keluar dari negaranya.

Wonwoo mengganti bajunya. Ia bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor ayahnya. Wonwoo bosan diam dirumahnya yang bagaikan istana megah. Rumah Wonwoo sangat besar. Tentu saja, ayahnya adalah orang terhomat di Korea Utara. Wonwoo memiliki segalanya. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo tidak perlu pusing untuk memikirkan pekerjaan, karena ayahnya pasti mewariskan semua aset yang ada kepada Wonwoo, karena ia adalah anak satu-satunya.

Wonwoo sudah siap dengan jasnya. Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin sambil membenarkan dasinya. Wonwoo menatap pantulan bayangannya di depan cermin. Ia menghela nafas. Ia kesal karena ia berakhir hanya menjadi seorang ahli waris. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu segera pergi dari kamarnya.

.

.

Saat istirahat telah tiba, Wonwoo segera pergi ke sebuah restoran karena ayahnya memintanya untuk makan siang bersama dengan teman ayahnya juga yang seorang menteri luar negeri. Wonwoo senang karena bisa makan bersama dengan teman ayahnya itu, karena dia juga memiliki cita-cita menjadi menteri luar negeri.

Sesampainya disana, sudah ada ayahnya dengan temannya itu. Wonwoo segera berjalan menghampiri meja yang diduduki ayahnya itu. Wonwoo tersenyum ketika matanya bertemu dengan keduanya. Ia segera duduk di hadapan ayahnya dan temannya itu.

"Apa kabar Wonwoo- _ya?_ " Tanya Park _ahjussi,_ teman ayahnya.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan _ahjussi?"_ Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah cukup tua sekarang." Ujarnya lalu tertawa.

"Aku akan menjadi penggantimu _ahjussi_." Ujar Wonwoo sambil tertawa juga.

"Aku rasa kau memang cocok menjadi seorang menteri luar negeri atau duta besar, kau sangat pintar dan kritis menghadapi masalah." Pernyataan yang diucapkan pria tua tersebut membuat mata Wonwoo membentuk bulat sabit. Ia terlihat sangat manis.

"Tidak. Dia akan menjadi seorang ahli waris." Bantah ayahnya secara halus. Wonwoo berdecak sebal.

"Kau tidak bisa mengekang kehidupan anakmu." Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

"Sudahlah. Oh ya, aku dengar hubungan negara kita dengan Korsel mulai membaik?" Tanya ayah Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang memang menginginkan kedua Korea bersatu, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan. Ia mencoba mendengar dengan seksama.

"Ya. Presiden Korsel ingin mencoba untuk berdamai dan menjalin suatu hubungan." Jelas Park _ahjussi._

"Apakah Presiden kita menerima tawaran itu?" Tanya ayah Wonwoo. Tuan Park menggeleng.

"Kau tahu jika ia bukan orang yang mudah percaya, apalagi kepada musuh bebuyutan kita. Akan sangat lama untuk percaya kepada musuh bebuyutan." Jawab Tuan Park.

"Jangankan kepada musuh, kita tidak bisa langsung percaya kepada teman juga." Ucap Ayah Wonwoo. Tuan Park mengangguk setuju.

Menjelang sore, Wonwoo kembali ke rumah. Ayahnya pergi ke kantor kementrian. Wonwoo mengendarakan mobilnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Wonwoo membaringkan badannya. Ia tersenyum karena setidaknya sudah ada usaha untuk membuat kedua Korea berdamai, walaupun itu tidak ada campur tangannya. Wonwoo semakin menggebu-gebu untuk menjadi seorang duta besar Korut untuk Korsel, jika kedua negara benar-benar sudah berdamai.

Wonwoo membuka matanya. Sinar matahari menyusup masuk melalui celah jendela. Wonwoo bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melamun di ujung ranjang. Ia segera pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil sarapan yang sudah pasti sudah tersedia. Wonwoo melihat ayahnya sudah rapi menggunakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Wonwoo _-ya_ , cepatlah mandi dan ganti bajumu." Wajah ayahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Entah apa yang membuat ayahnya sedih.

" _Appa_ , ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Tuan Kim Min Soo…Dia.. Dia meninggal." Ujar ayahnya sambil menangis kembali. Wonwoo menjatuhkan rahangnya. Wonwoo benar-benar kaget.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Jantung koroner." Jawab ayahnya singkat. Wonwoo segera mengambil satu _slice_ roti, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, Wonwoo segera mengganti bajunya menjadi serba hitam. Ia segera menemui ayahnya.

"Ayo appa.. " Wonwoo menuntun ayahnya yang terlihat sangat terpukul itu. Wonwoo segera masuk ke dalam mobil setelah ayahnya sudah masuk. Wonwoo segera mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Wonwoo merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan ayahnya. Tuan Kim Min Soo merupakan teman ayahnya yang juga sudah dianggap paman oleh Wonwoo.

Sesampainya di pemakaman, Wonwoo kembali menuntun ayahnya. Terlihat suasana duka di ruangan tersebut. Semua keluarga Tuan Kim menangis meraung-raung. Bahkan Presiden saja sampai menangis, karena Tuan Kim memang sangat mengabdi dan berjasa kepada negara ini. Tuan Kim adalah duta besar Korut untuk Amerika Serikat. Tuan Kim telah membuat hubungan Korut dan AS menjadi baik. Tuan Kim benar-benar mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk Korut. Bahkan ayah Wonwoo menjadikan Tuan Kim sebagai panutan.

Sepulang dari pemakaman, Wonwoo mengajak ayahnya untuk makan siang bersama. Mereka berdua makan ke restauran yang cukup jauh dari tempat pemakaman tadi. Wonwoo masih melihat kesedihan dari raut wajah ayahnya. Tentu saja kehilangan teman baik adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

" _Appa…_ Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Ayahnya hanya terdiam. Wonwoo menghela nafas. Ia merasa iba melihat ayahnya. Wonwoo memesankan makanan yang biasanya dipesan oleh ayahnya.

Sepulang dari restoran, Wonwoo menuntun ayahnya menuju kamar. Ia ingin ayahnya beristirahat untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Ayahnya pasti sedikit stress karena kehilangan teman baiknya. Wonwoo menyuruh ayahnya untuk tidur, lalu ia segera keluar dari kamar ayahnya.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi Wonwoo sudah rapi dengan jasnya. Ia menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Ia sudah melihat ayahnya yang sedang memakan roti panggang. Setelah seminggu kejadian Tuan Kim meninggal, kondisi ayahnya mulai membaik. Wonwoo bersyukur karena itu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Wonwoo kepada ayahnya.

"Kau akan ke kantor? Kau sangat rajin." Ujar ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bosan hanya diam di dalam rumah, setidaknya dengan aku pergi ke kantor, aku bisa menghirup udara di luar sana." Tanggap Wonwoo.

"Kau sangat baik dalam urusan bisnis, saham kita meningkat dengan pesat berkat usaha kau." Puji ayahnya, tetapi tidak membuat Wonwoo senang.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan saham itu _appa_ , aku hanya ingin seperti kau dan teman _appa_ yang lain." Tentu saja Wonwoo masih menginginkan menjadi seorang politikus. Ekspresi ayahnya langsung berbeda.

"Dunia politik sangat kejam. Cukup _appa_ yang merasakan kejamnya dunia politik." Ujar Ayahnya lalu membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet.

" _Appa_ berangkat." Ayahnya segera pergi. Wonwoo membuang nafasnya perlahan.

Setelah selesai, Wonwoo segera bergegas pergi ke kantor. Sebenarnya, dimanapun Wonwoo berada, ia merasa kesepian. Ia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Wonwoo tidak memiliki tempat untuk berbagi. Bahkan, ia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Wonwoo pusing. Ia cukup menjadi seorang duta besar, maka ia merasa semua tujuan hidupnya sudah cukup.

Sesampainya di kantor, Wonwoo hanya duduk di kursi sambil memeriksa dokumen lalu menanda tanganinya. Itu adalah kehidupan Wonwoo untuk saat ini. Entahlah, dia akan melakukan hal itu sampai kapan.

Dua jam berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen, Wonwoo sudah selesai dengan semuanya. Ia menanggalkan kacamata dari hidungnya. Ia melihat arlojinya, lalu segera keluar dari kantor. Ia ingin mencari makan siang diluar kantor. Wonwoo segera mengendarai mobilnya, lalu pergi membelah jalanan Pyongyang. Wonwoo berhenti di sebuah restoran tempat makanan tradisional yang dekat dengan taman kota. Ia memasuki restoran itu. Sambil menunggu makanan, Wonwoomenatap keluar jendela. Sudah memasuki musim gugur. Dedaunan mulai berganti menjadi kuning. Berguguran di tepi jalan, membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Wonwoo hanya menatap datar keluar sana. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berjalan bergandengan dengan pasangannya. Saat Wonwoo sedang melamun, dering ponselnya membuat lamunannya buyar. Wonwoo merogoh saku celananya lalu mengangkat telfon dari ayahnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Wonwoo segera pulang karena panggilan ayahnya tadi. Wonwoo mendengar nada ayahnya sedikit ketus dari biasanya. Ayahnya memang tegas, tetapi ayahnya juga sangat penyayang. Apalagi karena ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan Wonwoo. Itu hal yang membuat Wonwoo _respect_ kepada ayahnya.

Sepulangnya Wonwoo, ia melihat ayahnya yang sedang berkutat dengan _laptop_ , memeriksa saham perusahaan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Wonwoo segera mendekati ayahnya yang terlihat sangat serius itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya terganggu.

" _Appa…"_ Ujar Wonwoo pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar ayahnya. Pria paruh baya itu menyadari kehadiran anak manisnya itu.

"Kau sudah pulang." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Ia yakin sekali ada yang ingin ayahnya bicarakan.

" _Appa_ ada apa? Mengapa kau menyuruhku cepat pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Aku hanya merindukan anakku." Jawaban ayahnya membuat Wonwoo tertawa geli. Tidak mungkin itu alasan ayahnya menyuruh ia pulang.

"Jika _appa_ akan mengucapkan sesuatu, panggil saja aku." Ujar Wonwoo lalu segera naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Ayahnya menatap punggung anaknya itu dengan sedih.

.

.

"Cepat makan, dan ikut _appa_ ke kementrian." Titah ayahnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya tetapi ia tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh ayahnya. Setelah selsai makan, Wonwoo dan ayahnya segera pergi ke kantor kementrian. Wonwoo tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya menunggu waktu sampai ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Sesampainya disana, Wonwoo dan ayahnya memasuki ruangan besar. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, Wonwoo sedikit kaget karena ada orang nomor satu di Korut. Ya, Wonwoo baru kali ini bertemu langsung dengan Presiden. Wonwoo segera membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Ia terlihat sangat gugup. Pria dihadapannya hanya tersenyum lalu menyuruh Wonwoo dan ayahnya duduk.

"Anakmu sangat sopan." Puji Presiden itu.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Aku dengar, kau lulusan _Universitas Kim Il Sung_ dari jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Benarkah?" Tanya pria nomor satu di Korut itu. Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia takut salah berbicara di depan Presiden.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, karena kau adalah anak dari sahabatku, tenang saja." Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Ketiga orang itu terus berbincang-bincang. Mereka membicarakan semua topic yang luas. Mulai dari masalah perekonomian, politik, social, budaya sampai kemanan negara. Untung saja Wonwoo merupakan keluaran dari hubungan internasional, sehingga topic itu bisa dengan mudah ia tanggapi.

"Anakmu sangat pintar." Puji Presiden.

"Terimakasih." Ucap ayah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo- _ya…"_ Wonwoo hanya melihat kearah Presiden.

"Maukah kau menjadi pengganti dari Kim Min Soo?" Tawar Presiden. Wonwoo masih terdiam. Ia masih memproses apa yang diucapkan oleh pria nomor satu di Korut itu. Ayahnya melirik kepadanya, lalu menyikut lengan Wonwoo.

"Maaf, apa yang tadi bapak presiden tanyakan?" Wonwoo sebenarnya mendengar apa yang ditawarkan presiden, hanya saja Wonwoo takut pendengarannya bermasalah. Presiden Kim hanya tertawa, memaklumi tingkah Wonwoo.

"Kau mau jadi duta besar Korut untuk AS?" ulang Presiden Kim.

"Aku? Menjadi duta besar?" Mata Wonwoo membulat. Ia masih tidak percaya. Presiden Kim hanya mengangguk. Wonwoo menatap kepada ayahnya. Ayahnya mengangguk walaupun ada raut kecewa di wajahnya. Tetapi karena ia seorang komunis yang setia, ia membolehkan Wonwoo untuk menerima tawaran Presiden Kim. Wonwoo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

.

.

Wonwoo mengecek semua peralatan yang ia akan bawa untuk pergi ke AS. Wonwoo sudah resmi menjadi dubes Korut untuk AS. Ia memasuki bandara dengan berseri-seri. Wonwoo diantar oleh ayahnya dan Presiden Kim. Wonwoo sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya. Setelah berpamitan, Wonwoo segera menaiki pesawat yang sudah tiba disana. Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya kepada ayahnya dan Presiden Kim.

.

.

Sudah sejak seminggu resmi menjadi dubes di AS, berarti sudah seminggu pula Wonwoo tinggal di AS. Wonwoo menjalani harinya dengan baik. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, walaupun ia tidak memiliki teman. Wonwoo berhasil menjadi duta besar termuda sepanjang sejarah. Bayangkan saja, umur Wonwoo saat ini baru menginjak dua puluh empat tahun, dan dia sudah menjadi orang Korut nomor satu di AS. Wonwoo sangat senang bisa melihat dunia luar. Ia bisa merasakan hawa yang berbeda di AS. Wonwoo menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, karena memang ini yang ia inginkan. Tetapi Wonwoo juga tidak lupa untuk berkeliling untuk melihat bagaimana kehidupan ala barat.

.

.

Wonwoo bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Ia sudah kehabisan stok makanan. Ia hanya menggunakan celana _training_ dan _hoodie_. Wonwoo segera menuju parkiran dan segera pergi ke supermarket.

Sesampainya disana, Wonwoo segera mengambil _trolley_ belanjaan. Ia segera pergi ke rak yang terdapat mie disana. Ia juga memasukkan daging kedalam keranjang. Karena memang terhitung masih muda, Wonwoo menghampiri rak untuk cemilan. Wonwoo melihat-lihat makanan yang ada di rak sana. Wonwoo kagum melihatnya, karena cemilan disana bervariasi. Ia belum pernah melihat seperti itu sebelumnya. Saat Wonwoo sudah selesai memilih cemilan, Wonwoo segera bergegas untuk membayar. Sebelumnya, Wonwoo mendengar suara bising disana, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Wonwoo segera menuju kasir. Saat tiba di kasir, Wonwoo lupa, jika ia harus membeli buah-buahan. Wonwoo kembali untuk mengambil beberapa anggur dan jeruk. Saat Wonwoo sedang tidak memperhatikan jalan, seseorang menabraknya.

"Ish…" dengus Wonwoo kesal. Orang yang menabraknya meminta maaf.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau orang Korea?" Tanya orang yang menabraknya tadi menggunakan bahasa Korea. Wonwoo melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya tadi. Wonwoo hanya menatapnya datar.

"Sudah pasti kau orang Korea, wajahmu tidak ada wajah barat sama sekali." Ucap lelaki tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai berbicara?" ujar Wonwoo datar. Orang tadi mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya lelaki itu. Wonwoo memperhatikan orang itu dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Orang itu tertawa.

"Hei… Semua orang mengetahuiku, bahkan orang Amerika saja tahu siapa aku, dan kau orang lokal dari Korea tidak mengenaliku?" Ucap orang itu dengan nada yang mengejek. Wonwoo hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. Memangnya siapa dia?

"Kau tidak mengetahui _Kim Mingyu_?" orang itu bertanya sekali lagi. Wonwoo menggeleng malas. Orang itu tertawa.

"Kau tidak mempunyai televise?" ejek orang tadi.

"Aku Kim Mingyu." Ujar orang yang ternyata bernama Mingyu itu. Wonwoo menatapnya datar.

"Lalu?" Orang itu tertawa. Ia merasa lucu ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku? Wahh… Apakah aku kurang terkenal?" Orang bernama Mingyu tadi masih tidak percaya.

"Kau orang utara?" ujar Mingyu asal.

"Ya." Balas Wonwoo singkat. Lelaki bernama Mingyu itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Maaf aku harus membayar ini semua, dan satu lagi aku tidak mengenalmu, dan tidak pernah melihatmu dimanapun." Setelah berbicara, Wonwoo segera melangkah meninggalkan lelaki tinggi itu. Lelaki bernama Mingyu itu menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Pantas saja orang itu tidak mengenalku." Ucap Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah semua belanjaan Wonwoo dimasukkan kedalam kantong keresek, Wonwoo mencari dompetnya. Ia meraba-raba semua kantong, tetapi nihil, ia tidak membawa dompetnya. Wonwoo menghela nafas kesal.

"Aku membayar untuk semua belanjaan di keresek itu dan juga ini." Seorang lelaki yang sedang memegang kopi kalengan memberikan kartu kredit kepada kasir. Wonwoo menatap lelaki tersebut. Setelah selesai membayar, Wonwoo mengejar lelaki tadi.

" _Excuse me_ …" Ujar Wonwoo dengan bahasa inggris. Lelaki tadi menoleh.

" _Wae?_ " Ujar lelaki tadi saat Wonwoo memegang lengannya.

"Ahh kau orang Korea." Gumam Wonwoo.

"Jika kau ingin membayar hutangmu, kau bisa temui aku disini." Lelaki tadi memberikan Wonwoo kartu nama. _Hong Jisoo._ Nama lelaki tersebut. Ternyata lelaki itu seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan di Korea Selatan.

"Aku pergi." Lelaki itu segera pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo. Sepertinya ia tergesa-gesa.

"Aku sudah dua kali bertemu orang Selatan hari ini. Apakah orang-orang Korea Selatan semuanya memiliki paras yang tampan?" Ujar Wonwoo yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah gumaman. Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya, lalu segera menuju parkiran dan pulang menuju _apartement_ nya.

 **TBC.**

 **Next gak? Jangan lupa review nya yaaa readernim…**

 **Kalo next, author bakal lanjut, kalo nggak yaudah nggak hehe**

 **Happy weekend…**

 **I love meanie3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

 **Haiiiiiiii para meanie shipper /tebar kiss/ Maapin ya ini ff gak pernah lanjut;( Sebenernya author udah lama mau lanjut ff ini, tapi gatau kenapa malah ff satunya lagi yang dilanjut;(( Author juga bentar lagi mau uas;(( doain ya semoga uas author sukses;))**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **Previous chapter**

" _Excuse me…"_ Ujar Wonwoo menggunakan bahasa inggris. Lelaki tadi menoleh.

" _Waeyo?"_ Ujar lelaki tadi ramah.

"Ahh kau orang Korea rupanya." Gumam Wonwoo.

"Maaf aku sibuk sekarang, jika kau ingin membayar utangmu, kau bisa temui aku di alamat ini. Sampai jumpa." Ujar lelaki tadi lalu pergi.

 **Chapt 2**

Wonwoo melihat orang tadi sampai menghilang. Dia hendak mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian Wonwoo melihat kartu nama milik orang tadi.

" _Hong Jisoo_." Baca Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah dua kali bertemu dengan orang selatan. Apakah wajah mereka semua tampan?" Gumam Wonwoo. Lalu ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Wonwoo segera kembali ke _apartementnya_. Wonwoo segera merebahkan badannya di sofa sesampainya di _apartement._ Wonwoo berfikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, karena dia tidak memiliki tugas apapun saat ini. Wonwoo segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakan _google_?" Gumamnya bingung. Wonwo segera mengetik 'Korea Selatan' di kolom pencarian.

"Ahh… Ini sama seperti _kwangmyong_ (situs pencarian yang dipakai di Korut, semacam google)." Wonwoo mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya senang. Wonwoo dengan bebas mencari tahu tentang Korea Selatan. Negara yang dia impikan agar bisa bersatu dengan negaranya. Wonwooo terbangun dari posisi tidurnya ketika ia membaca judul artikel bahwa Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan sedang dalam masa percobaan untuk melakukan perdamaian. Wonwoo tidak sadar jika ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama dua jam hanya untuk membaca artikel tersebut.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Wonwoo melirik jam yang ada di dindingnya.

"Kapan orang itu selesai bekerja?" Gumam Wonwoo. Dia ingin segera mengembalikan uang milik lelaki tadi, Hong Jisoo.

"Mungkin aku harus menghubunginya." Wonwoo segera mencari lambang pesan. Wonwoo masih kesulitan dalam mengoperasikan ponsel tersebut. Menurutnya ponsel yang ia miliki terlalu canggih. Dia belum pernah memegang ponsel sebagus itu.

"Mengapa sulit sekali mencari lambang pesan saja?" Dengus Wonwoo. Ia segera mengetikkan pesannya untuk Jisoo. Selang lima belas menit menunggu, tidak ada juga balasan. Wonwoo yang kesal menunggu segera pergi mengambil handuknya dan bergegas mandi.

Setelah dua puluh menit, akhirnya Wonwoo selesai mandi. Sebelum ia memakai bajunya, ia melihat dulu ponselnya. Dan benar saja, ada balasan dari Jisoo. Wonwoo segera membacanya dan segera mengenakan baju yang rapi untuk bertemu dengan Jisoo.

.

.

"Wahh… Aku masih tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan orang dari utara." Ujar Mingyu kepada _managernya_.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika dia orang utara?" Tanya _Joon hyung,_ panggilan Mingyu untuk _managernya._

 _"_ Dia sendiri yang berbicara. Awalnya aku heran ada orang yang tidak mengenaliku. Bahkan orang Amerika saja mengetahuiku, sedangkan dia orang Korea tidak tahu aku. Ya sudah aku bertanya padanya. Sebenarnya aku hanya becanda, tapi sepertinya dia menganggapnya serius." Jelas Mingyu.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan mulutmu itu, apalagi dia orang utara. Kau tidak mau mati karena nuklir kan?" Ucap Joon _hyung_.

"Tidak mungkin. Selatan dan utara kan sedang mencoba untuk melakukan sebuah hubungan yang baik." Ucap Mingyu lalu meminum _frappe_ miliknya.

"Seharusnya aku menanyakan namanya." Ujar Mingyu.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Joon _hyung_.

"Aku ingin tahu tentangnya." Jawab Mingyu.

"Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya _managernya_ lagi.

"Aku harus berhati-hati, siapa tahu dia berniat membunuhku." Ucap Mingyu berlebihan.

"Sepertinya otakmu perlu istirahat."

" _Hyung_ bagaimana jika dia benar-benar berniat membawaku ke negaranya? Kau akan sedih. Bukan hanya kau, seluruh dunia akan kehilangan lelaki idaman mereka." Ucap Mingyu dengan percaya dirinya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja." Titah Joon _hyung_ sambil melemparkan jaket milik Mingyu ke wajahnya.

" _Hyung_ kau ingin aku pergi?" Ujar Mingyu.

"Diam kau Kim Mingyu." Dengus Joon _hyung_.

"Kau akan menyesal kehilanganku." Cibir Mingyu lalu segera memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

Setelah dua jam, akhirnya Wonwoo bisa menemukan tempat yang ia tuju. Jisoo mengajaknya untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran karena sekaligus untuk makan siang. Wonwoo segera mencari meja nomor tujuhbelas, sesuai dengan yang diberitahu oleh Jisoo. Mata Wonwoo terus mencari dimana meja nomor tujuhbelas. Setelah ia melihatnya, ia segera pergi kesana. Di kursi sana sudah ada pria dengan jas formal sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Permisi." Ujar Wonwoo. Lelaki tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu tersenyum saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Wonwoo.

"Kau _Hong Jisoo_?" Tanya Wonwoo formal. Jisoo sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Karena perusahaannya terkenal bahkan sampai mancanegara. Tetapi dia tetap tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu." Ujar Jisoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Wonwoo. Lelaki emo itu menatap tangan Jisoo lalu menatap wajahnya. Setelah itu Wonwoo segera menerima uluran tangan Jisoo.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Namamu bagus." Puji Jisoo.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Jisoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh… Aku ingin mengembalikan uangmu yang tadi aku pinjam." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mencari dompetnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula hanya sedikit." Ujar Jisoo sambil tersenyum teduh. Wonwoo terbius oleh senyum meneduhkan milik Jisoo itu. Tetapi dalam sekejap ia kembali sadar.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau temani aku makan." Ujar Jisoo.

" _Ne?"_ Tanya Wonwoo. Jisoo kembali tersenyum.

"Ahh… Kau sibuk?" Tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Temani aku makan siang, maka utangmu lunas." Ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Sudah jam makan siang?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah." Jawab Jisoo.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan memesan makanan." Ujar Wonwoo, lalu Jisoo mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. Saat Jisoo sudah selesai memesan, Wonwoo masih berkutat dengan menu yang ia pegang. Dia bingung harus memesan apa, karena ia baru pertama kali membaca jenis makanan yang ada di daftar menu tersebut.

"Wonwoo- _ssi?_ " Ucap Jisoo. Wonwoo segera melihat ke arah Jisoo.

"Kau sudah selesai memilih makanan?" Tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melihat ke daftar menu. Jisoo tertawa kecil melihatnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, Wonwoo memesan sebuah makanan.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat bingung?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku belum pernah mengetahui makanan yang ada di daftar menu." Jawaban Wonwoo membuat Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak ada makanan seperti itu di negaraku." Ucapan Wonwoo tersebut semakin membuat Jisoo bingung.

"Aku dari utara." Ucapan Wonwoo itu sudah cukup membuat Jisoo kaget. Jisoo tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengarnya.

"Ada apa? Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Wonwoo dingin. Jisoo kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget saja." Jawab Jisoo.

"Jika kau takut, katakan saja." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Tidak. Mengapa kau bisa berada disini? Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku dengar jika orang-orang di utara akan sulit keluar dari negaranya kecuali pergi ke negara dengan paham yang sama." Ujar Jisoo hati-hati.

"Aku sedang bekerja disini." Jawaban Wonwoo itu masih belum jelas bagi Jisoo.

"Aku duta besar Korea Utara untuk Amerika Serikat." Tambah Wonwoo dan membuat Jisoo kembali kaget.

"Kau duta besar? Kau pasti sangat pintar." Puji Jisoo sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat senyummu. Senyuman milikmu sangat manis." Pujian Jisoo itu membuat Wonwoo malu. Untung saja dia dapat mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku dengar presiden Korea Utara menyetujui ajakan untuk menjalin relasi?" Pertanyaan Jisoo itu membuat Wonwoo bersemangat.

"Aku harap begitu. Aku sangat ingin kedua Korea bersatu. Aku ingin menjadi duta besar Korea Utara untuk Korea Selatan." Ucap Wonwoo dengan semangatnya. Jisoo tersenyum melihat reaksi Wonwoo yang bersemangat itu, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Ucap Jisoo.

"Ahh… Bagaimana kehidupan di Korea Selatan?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar. Entah mengapa Jisoo selalu tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo. Apalagi saat ia sedang _excited_ seperti sekarang ini.

"Kehidupan di Korea Selatan? Sulit untuk menjelaskannya." Ujar Jisoo. Wajah Wonwoo berubah muram.

"Bisakah kau memberi petanyaan yang lebih spesifik? Agar aku juga mudah menjelaskannya." Ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo tampak berfikir.

"Apakah di selatan ada makanan yang seperti ini juga?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan bukan hanya di selatan, hampir di seluruh dunia ada _steak, hamburger,_ dan makanan instan lainnya. Bahkan bagi beberapa pekerja kantoran yang sibuk dan tidak ada waktu menyiapkan makanan, makanan seperti inilah yang menjadi alternative." Jawab Jisoo.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Wonwoo kaget. Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo kembali berfikir.

"Apakah di selatan internetnya cepat seperti disini?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo itu membuat Jisoo tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Internet di selatan adalah internet tercepat di dunia. Bahkan Amerika belum menggunakan jaringan internet sampai 5G, tapi orang selatan sudah menggunakannya." Jawaban Jisoo itu membuat Wonwoo kagum.

"Di utara jaringan internet cepat hanya untuk para petinggi saja, itupun tidak secepat disini apalagi secepat di selatan." Dengus Wonwoo.

"Bukankah kau juga seorang petinggi?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Ya, tapi bukankah itu tidak adil untuk rakyat biasa?" Ujar Wonwoo kesal. Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tahu Kim… Kim siapa? Aku lupa." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingatnya. Jisoo menunggu ucapan Wonwoo.

"Kim… Kau tidak tahu? Dia mengaku sebagai artis bahkan orang Amerika saja mengetahuinya." Ujar Wonwoo pasrah karena tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo mengangguk _excited._

"Dia memang aktor yang sedang terkenal. Sepertinya memang dia memiliki banyak penggemar." Ujar Jisoo.

"Jadi dia benar." Gumam Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Ahh… Saat di supermarket tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Sombong sekali dia." Dengus Wonwoo.

"Benarkah? Sombong bagaimana?" Tanya Jisoo sambil tertawa geli melihat wajah Wonwoo yang kesal.

"Dia menyombongkan dirinya karena terkenal." Ketus Wonwoo. Jisoo hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Setelah selesai makan siang bersama, Wonwoo dan Jisoo bergegas untuk pulang. Sebelumnya Jisoo mengajak Wonwoo untuk berkeliling Los Angeles, tapi Wonwoo menolaknya karena tiba-tiba saja tadi dia di telepon dan diharuskan untuk pergi ke kantor kedutaan.

"Bisakah aku menghubungimu melalui nomor ini?" Tanya Jisoo sebelum mereka pulang.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya. Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku duluan." Ujar Wonwoo lalu segera menaiki mobilnya.

Jisoo menatap kepergian Wonwoo dengan senyuman teduhnya. Tidak. Lebih teduh dari biasanya. Jisoo tidak pernah tersenyum seteduh ini. Apakah senyuman itu efek dari pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo? Lelaki dari utara yang memiliki senyum manis itu? Hanya Jisoo yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

Sepulang dari kantor kedutaan, Wonwoo segera mengambil ponselnya kembali. Dia kembali membuka google untuk mencari tahu semua hal tentang Korea Selatan. Saat semua artikel sudah ia baca, ia dengan iseng mencari nama 'Kim Mingyu' di _keyword_ pencarian. Semua berita aktual dari Kim Mingyu itu segera keluar.

"Apakah dia sangat terkenal?" Gumam Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar ia men- _scroll_ semua berita tentang Kim Mingyu itu. Lelaki sombong yang ia temui tadi pagi.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa darinya." Ujar Wonwoo. Setelah itu ia segera menutup laptopnya dan beranjak untuk segera tidur. Saat ia mencoba untuk tidur, tiba-tiba ada sebuah telepon masuk. Lelaki manis itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Besok?"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi." Kemudian Wonwoo segera menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

"Jadwal kita sekarang kemana?" Tanya Mingyu.

"New York." Jawab manajernya. Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali memasang _headsetnya._

Setelah dua jam, akhirnya Mingyu sampai di tempatnya melakukan _fanmeeting._ Mingyu pergi ke minimarket di sebelah gedung tempatnya melakukan jumpa fans. Seperti biasa, Mingyu akan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan kopi. Saat ia pergi ke rak bagian kopi, ia melihat lelaki utara yang ia temui kemarin. Mingyu segera bersembunyi.

"Apakah dia _stalker?_ " Bisik Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tetapi dia bilang dia tidak tahu aku." Ujar Mingyu.

"Apakah dugaanku benar?" Gumam Mingyu sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Dia akan membunuhku?" Ucap Mingyu. Ketika Mingyu sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya itu, Wonwoo melintas di hadapannya. Hanya berjalan melewati Mingyu, sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Mingyu menatapnya bergidik.

"Apakah dia pura-pura tidak mengenalku?" Gumamnya. Mingyu mendekatinya. Ia penasaran dengan lelaki utara itu. Saat Wonwoo sedang memilih-milih makanan ringan, Mingyu dengan sengaja berdiri di sampingnya untuk menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Namun, setelah Wonwoo mengambil beberapa cemilan, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Mingyu.

"Apa itu? Apakah dia sudah lupa padaku?" Ujar Mingyu. Lelaki jangkung itu segera mengambil kopi, dan bergegas ke kasir untuk menari perhatian Wonwoo lagi. Dia tidak terima jika ada orang yang melupakan wajahnya begitu saja. Baginya wajah dia tidak mudah dilupakan.

Sesampainya di kasir, Mingyu berdiri tepat di belakang Wonwoo. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar lelaki utara itu mau menoleh kepadanya. Ketika Mingyu sibuk memikirkan cara menarik perhatian Wonwoo, lelaki utara itu sudah pergi duluan.

"Kim Mingyu?" Ujar kasir wanita tersebut dengan logat Amerika yang sangat kental. Mingyu hanya tersenyum kaku sambil terus melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang sudah jalan menjauh. Mingyu kembali ke gedung tempat jumpa fansnya itu dengan sebal.

"Ada apa?" Tanya manajernya.

"Kau ingat orang utara yang aku bicarakan kemarin?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya manajernya.

"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya di minimarket tadi." Jawab Mingyu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya manajernya kaget.

"Aku mengira jika dia penguntit." Ujar Mingyu.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bahkan dia tidak siapa kau." Ucap manajernya.

"Makanya aku berubah fikiran. Tapi apakah dia sudah upa padaku?" Dengus Mingyu.

"Mengapa jika dia lupa? Bukankah bagus? Jadi kau tidak akan _dibunuh_ oleh orang utara itu." Ucap manajernya sambil menekankan kata 'dibunuh'. Mingyu hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

.

.

Wonwoo menikmati hari-harinya sebagai duta besar Korea Utara untuk Amerika Serikat. Dia benar-benar seperti datang ke dunia baru. Dunia yang lebih bebas dan tentunya lebih berwarna daripada kehidupan hitam putih di Korea Utara. Wonwoo tidak membayangkan jika dia bisa keluar dari negara itu. Saat sedang menikmati jalanan di New York, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya melihat nomor tidak dikenal meneleponnya. Dia hanya mendiamkannya, enggan untuk menjawab. Lalu setelah telepon itu mati, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

"Jisoo?" Gumam Wonwoo. Jadi nomor tadi adalah nomor Jisoo. Lelaki selatan yang sudah lumayan dekat dengannya. Wonwoo lupa tidak menyimpan nomornya. Nomor tadi kembali meneleponnya, kali ini Wonwoo menjawab teleponnya.

"Maaf, aku lupa menyimpan nomor ponselmu." Ujar Wonwoo. Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. Entah mengapa, Wonwoo ikut tertawa mendengar tawanya.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku sedang di New York." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Benarkah? AKu kira kau di LA." Balas Jisoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan, tapi sepertinya duta besar ini sangat sibuk." Ejek Jisoo sambil tertawa. Wonwoo kembali tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo mudah tertawa seprti itu, apalagi terhadap orang yang baru saja ia temui satu hari yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang sibuk saat ini." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengajakmu lain kali." Jawab Jisoo.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Aku sedang diam." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Diam?"

"Diam, menatap indahnya kota New York." Jawaban Wonwoo itu membuat Jisoo tertawa.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat pemandangan yang seperti di New York?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Kau jangan menghinaku." Dengus Wonwoo sebal.

"A… Aku tidak bermaksud." Ujar Jisoo tergagap. Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya becanda. Lain kali, kau harus mengajakku berkeliling." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kemarin aku mengajakmu." Ucap Jisoo.

"Aku kemarin sibuk." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya kau selalu sibuk." Ujar Jisoo.

"Aku rasa kau lebih sibuk. Kesibukan hanya sesaat." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tertawa.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau pasti akan selalu sibuk menghadapi klien, menghadapi berbagai dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani, sedangkan aku, aku hanya perlu datang untuk memantau warga negaraku saja. Dan kau tahu sendiri jika warga Korea Utara tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, hanya sedikit jumlahnya warga utara yang ada di Amerika. Makanya aku tidak sibuk." Ujar Wonwoo. Jisoo akhirnya mengerti ucapan Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau besok sibuk?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Tidak sepertinya." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita pergi berjalan-jalan?" Ajak Jisoo.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku tinggal menyuruh asistenku untuk menghadapi klien." Ujar Jisoo.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tenang saja." Jawab Jisoo.

"Baiklah." Ujar Wonwoo akhirnya.

"Pukul berapa?"

"Bagaimana jika pukul sepuluh pagi saja?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menurutinya." Jawab Jisoo. Setelah lama berbincang, akhirnya Jisoo menutup sambungannya. Wonwoo tersenyum senang karena dia bisa berjalan-jalan di negeri liberal ini.

.

.

"Aku lelah sekali." Ujar Mingyu sambil membaringkan badannya di dalam mobil van.

"Kau mau makan dulu?" Tawar manajernya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Mingyu semangat.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke tempat makanan cepat saji saja." Ujarnya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa aku memakan _junk food?"_ Tanya Mingyu senang.

"Karena kau tidak memiliki jadwal _shooting_ , tidak apa-apa." Ucap manajernya.

"Yeah!" Teriak Mingyu senang.

"Tetapi kau jangan berlebihan juga." Ucap manajernya mengingatkan. Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesampainya disana, Mingyu segera turun dengan semangatnya, hingga ia lupa harus menggunakan topi dan maskernya.

"Kau?" Ucap Mingyu saat melihat seseorang yang sudah dua kali ia temui sebelumnya. Lelaki itu menoleh. Menatapnya datar.

"Kau bukankah orang dari utara itu?" Tanya Mingyu. Lelaki tadi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Mingyu. Lelaki tadi hanya menatapnya aneh, lalu segera pergi setelah membayar makanannya.

"Tunggu dulu." Ujar Mingyu sambil memegang lengan lelaki itu.

"Kau ada perlu apa?" Tanya lelaki utara itu.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab lelaki tadi lalu segera pergi.

"Sepertinya ingatan dia buruk." Dengus Mingyu sebal.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya ya ff ini dilanjut hehe. Buat yang udah nunggu berabad-abad, maaf banget yaaa;((( author udah sibuk banget sama kegiatan kuliah, terus author juga bingung mau lanjut ff mana;(( sekali lagi maaf yaaa**

 **Jangan lupa RnR yaaaa**

 **Sarangekkk /tebar kisseu/**


End file.
